Conventional rodent traps include various features which attempt to ensure that the rodent is retained within the trap. Included among these features are snap covers which snaps closed to enclose a rodent.
Rodents are often able to escape from conventional traps by squeezing out of the trap from between the edges of the snap cover and the base. The prior art includes traps which attempt to prevent the escape of rodents by adding sharp teeth to the edges of the snap cover. The sharp teeth often cut into the rodent, resulting in a deposit of blood and body parts which must be cleaned. The prior art devices thus do not provide an adequate hygienic solution to the rodent problem.